Quit
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: The Spiez decide to quit Woohp...after Tony is killed and Marc goes blind during a mission.


**Quit**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

The Spiez decide to quit Woohp...after Tony is killed and Marc goes blind during a mission.

**Before You Read**

I wrote this on deviantART originally. It was written because someone wanted me to write it; it was voted for out of the following:

Only One Left (Dragonball Z)

A Shot of Pain and Whiskey (Dragonball Z)

Solid Shell (The Amazing Spiez)

Quit (The Amazing Spiez)

Brett Braves The Storm (Team Galaxy)

Lost Island (Astro Boy 2003)

And Quit won with one vote...everything else got no votes. Only one person actually read it. Anyways, it was originally from dA, as I said, and one person read it, and they didn't like it. But I hope you do.

On with the Story.

…

**Quit**

"To your left a bit more," I directed, moving Marc's hand over the toast. "There you go."

Marc smiled, his eyes distant. "Thanks, bro," he said and munched on the toast. Megan didn't say anything all through breakfast. Then again, she really didn't say much anymore.

I couldn't blame her. But, as the oldest, I had to make sure everyone was okay and I had to take care of her. I would ask her questions, often nudging Marc to join on, too. It was difficult to make sure both of them were still alive, but I managed...somehow.

Marc couldn't see anymore. We were trying to still adjust to what happened a couple weeks ago. I didn't think about it much, but I could tell it bugged the fraternal twins. I tried to show Marc about the bright side of having the room to himself...and then I realized he couldn't see.

"Don't be late for school, you fo-...three." Mom said from the kitchen. The only thing separating us from her was an island. It had been there for as long as I could remember. It was a nice touch. Roomy.

"Yes, Mom," we all acknowledged in unison.

…

_It was about three weeks ago. We were sent on a mission by Jerry to stop from evil baddie from taking over the world...again._

We raced down the halls. "Ugh! Why do bad guy lairs always have to be so big and confusing," Tony complained. "It's so hard to get in!"

"I think that's the point, Tony," Megan sighed. Tony didn't say anything. It wasn't long before we reached double doors. I pushed on them, hoping they would open, but naturally, they were locked.

I looked back at Marc. "Do you think you can open it?"

"Sure thing, Lee," he said with his normal smile. "Hacking in should be easy." And he continued on, bragging about how smart he is. Naturally.

The doors opened just as Marc shouted, "I'm in!" and we all ran inside.

Tony scoffed at the sight of someone new. "Wait, wait! Let me guess! You're trying to take over the world because you don't like people who are vegetarians!" he laughed.

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or realistic; the place was covered in plants and vines and whatnot. The villain turned around and laughed. "You'll never catch me, Spiez!" he yelled.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that," I muttered as we raced after him. Marc and Tony were faster, being the youngest, so they avoided all the vines that attempted to stop us. Megan and I were tangled in a mess of weeds before I could yell "Damn it!"

Tony and Marc ran up ahead, just on the bad guy's tail when the villain tossed something behind him and it landed on the floor just before the duo made it. "Wait!" Marc yelled trying to skid to a stop.

Before Tony could ask what was wrong-boom! The place was in flames. I could hear screaming, but I couldn't see Marc or Tony. The vines retreated away form the fire, as well as any other plants. I couldn't believe how much fire there was from one little device.

Or maybe one little device that set of tons of others.

I ordered Megan to look for Tony while I took care of Marc. I raced over to where Marc and Tony had once been. I looked around, the smoke burning my eyes and my lungs. "Oh, God! I can't see!" Marc screamed over the raging fires.

"Hold on, Marc!" I yelled back. I glanced around and eventually spotted him through the flames. One rush of adrenaline was all I needed to jump over anything between me and Marc and I was there in an instant. "Hold on. Hold on. Everything is going to be okay."

_Then Megan screamed. I looked over my shoulder but she, too, was out of sight. I knew I was out of options. I wrapped my arms around Marc's chest, his hands over his eyes, and dragged him into an open area where there were no fire. I laid him down. "Wait here," I said. Marc didn't say anything. His hands had dropped to his sides and he didn't appear to be breathing. "Megan!"_

"I-I'm okay!" came a shaky, choked reply.

That was all the assurance I needed before I could return my attention to Marc. I leaned forward and tried to listen for breathing, or a heartbeat at least. Finally, I got what I wanted. Marc was still alive. I couldn't have felt any more relieve, but it vanished when Megan called to me again.

"I'm coming, Megan!" I shouted and raced towards her. I was running blindly, hoping I could find her if I looked hard enough. I caught up to her and stopped dead in my tracks, cursing under my breath. There Tony laid, still and lifeless. I dropped to his side and looked him over once. I couldn't see what damage had been done to him in the current light.

Megan began to cough. "It's so smoky in here!" she rasped. "I can't breathe. How can you?"

I shook my head and picked Tony up. "We gotta get out of here. This place is gonna collapse any minute now!"

We ran back to where I left Marc, who was still unconscious. Megan picked him up and we bolted out of the room. The door closed and locked behind us. It seemed like forever, just running through the halls and hoping we would find a front door.

How thankful I was to be out of the base and into the rain. It was raining heavily and everything seemed gray. The smoke billowed out in the sky above, but thankfully nowhere near us.

Megan and I laid Tony and Marc down on the ground and was it only then I really got to see how bad they both were. Megan wasn't looking any better and I could only assume I wasn't my best-looking either. "A-Are they alive?" Megan asked, her voice quivering.

"Marc is," was my stupid, idiotic reply. Might as well had said 'I don't know', but that had to come out instead. Megan choked on a sob. I leaned forward, listening for a breath or a heartbeat, like I had with Marc before.

Nothing.

My heart raced and I listened closer.

Still no sound. Not a sign of life. I couldn't say anything, let alone move. I just had enough strength to look up at Megan. Tears spilled over her eyes. Everything was blurry until I blinked. Hot salt water dribbled down my cheeks and I couldn't believe what I was believing.

Nothing happened for a whole minute.

The sound of the WOOHP plane could be heard in the distance. Megan finally broke and threw herself into my arms, sobbing and choking. I was crying, too, however not as hard. I held her closely and looked up at the plane where Jerry was observing with disbelief. I looked back at Tony and Marc.  
_  
Then I closed my eyes._

…__

I knew breaking the news to Marc was going to be no easy task. One, because it was his brother, and two, because he learned he would never be able to see again. I knew it had to be done, though, and it had to come from me. I was the eldest, after all.

Marc's head was hung low when I entered. I'm guessing he was learning to use his hearing because he looked up. "It's just me," I said.

"...Lee..." he said. I sat down beside him and his chin dropped back to his chest again. I watched him for a moment. "Where's Tony?"

I half-chuckled, half-tried to keep myself from crying. Chuckling because there was no, "Hey, how's it going? Are you okay?" and trying to not cry for obvious reasons. "I guess he's the only one who could make you smile at this point, huh?" I said.

Marc shook his head. "I don't think he's okay," he said.

I shifted uneasily in my seat. I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure how to deliver it. Before I could decide, it came out; "He's dead." He didn't do anything. "M-Marc?"

"I know," he said. "I could hear him scream before he died."

I swallowed awkwardly. Something in the pit of my stomach churned and I almost felt like throwing up. I could only wonder how traumatized Marc must have been. What he could see last and what he could hear before he screamed for help.

"I couldn't do anything," he whispered, his voice beginning to crack. "I could see him...b-b-b...ur..." He broke into a sob and plugged his ears, hunching over his legs dangling off the side of the bed. "And there was nothing I could do. The fire took my sight...I could taste blood. I couldn't see. It hurt so much. I was so scared."

I nodded and hugged him. He maybe not have been able to see, but he could feel. I made sure he knew he could still feel; I hugged him tightly. "Everything will be okay," I said. "Everything will be okay." 

…

We decided, as a team, to quit WOOHP. Jerry understood our decision and let us leave. He said we were welcome back at anytime. I said that I wouldn't risk my younger siblings again.

I wouldn't lose Marc and Megan like I lost Tony.

We returned to our regular lives, or at least tried. Without Tony and with Marc blind, it was frustrating to do anything. We told Mom and Dad Marc and Tony were involved in an accident. A car accident.

We pulled together to try to get the best out what we could.

…

Me, Marc, and Megan walked down the halls of our school. Recalling all the events up to then...the emotions were overwhelming. I couldn't breathe and the world seemed to be weighed upon my shoulders.

Had I cried once since Tony died?

If I hadn't before, I did then. I collapsed to my knees, clutching my stomach and I sobbed. I couldn't believe I had just collapsed in depression in the center of the overflowed halls.

Marc and Megan were by my side in an instant. "Lee?" Marc whimpered. "Are you okay?"

I continued to cry without any reply. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I guess it was the fact that Tony was gone forever and so was Marc's sight. It felt like the world just...ended even though it really didn't.

Marc leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry, bro," he whispered. Then, using old advice, he told me, "Everything will be okay."

_**THE END**_


End file.
